


you're in my top ten

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste of ten relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my top ten

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge to myself to write all the Arashi pairings in a few sentences. Some are longer than others but it's more from not being able to write them succinctly, rather than preference.

_**Aimiya** _

It was only when the train stopped at the station before his that Aiba spoke. Nino kept looking out the window but his leg stopped jiggling.

 

_**Sakumiya** _

“You know I’d only do this for you, right?” asked Sho as he got into standby position. “Not for anyone else.”

“I know, so hurry up and pretend you’ve walked into a spider web already.”

 

_**Sakuraiba** _

Aiba turned the chair around to straddle it, arms crossed on the table. “Sho-chan, Sho-chan, listen to this!”

Sho put down his newspaper and listened attentively, even when Aiba’s arms threatened to knock him out with their gesturing.

 

_**Sakumoto** _

There was something about touching Jun that made Sho’s hair stand on end and his mind blank on what today’s lunch menu was.

“Soba,” Sho repeated to himself, “soba.”

 

_**Yama** _

“Sho-kun, you’re doing it again.” Ohno waved a hand in front of Sho’s face, making him blink out of his stupor.

“Doing what?”

“Staring at me with a creepy grin on your face.”

“I can’t help it,” sighed Sho, reaching out to wipe the cream off Ohno’s nose. “It’s been there for ten whole minutes.”

 

_**Junba** _

When Aiba entered the green room Jun looked up from his magazine to wave him over.

“It’s started today. I can feel it already,” he said, handing Aiba the packet of hayfever tablets.

“It helps that you get it early,” Aiba chirped as he pulled down his face mask to take a gulp of water.

 

_**Ohba** _

“Aiba-chan, the move goes like this - one, two, three, _four_ , five, six, seven-and- _eight_.”

“Oh-chan, I can’t do that last bit the way you do.”

“Oh. That’s okay.” Ohno gave him a half-smile. “I don’t think you have to.”

 

_**Matsumiya** _

Aiba tripped over during Pinball Runner.

There was a moment of understanding between them, a sharing of eye-contact and the tiniest of nods, before Jun coolly asked Aiba how being on the floor will help them get points. Nino sniggered loudly and pointed out that he’d lost a shoe on the way down.

It’s only after the director yelled, “Cut!” that Nino stuck by Aiba’s side like glue and Jun fussed over the way his jacket was hanging on him.

 

_**Juntoshi** _

“Leader, what did you eat today?”

“Curry.”

Watching him fiddle with his phone and squint in concentration, Jun felt like he could sit and stare at Ohno forever.

 

_**Ohmiya** _

“I’m thinking about doing Ohmiya SK again,” said Nino, fussing over Ohno’s duffle jacket. Ohno looked decidedly neutral. He peeled Nino’s fingers off his jacket but held onto them, wondering if it was finally time for him to awaken to his ability to read minds through skin contact.

“You’ll have to apologize to the bigwigs, you know?”

“I know.”

Ohno looked over and realised that if Nino was going to smile like that, he didn’t need to read minds.

 

_**Arashi** _

Finished with his makeup and clothing, Jun is only mildly surprised to be greeted with the visual of one pair of bodies slumped over the table and another lying on two rows of chairs. Sho’s arms dangle lifelessly and Aiba nuzzles into a better position on his bag. Ohno is snug, his arms crossed over him securely. A light snore suddenly sounds from Nino and he turns over, dangerously close to falling off his chairs.

Jun closes the door as silently as he can, pillowing the voices spilling in from the corridor into a dull murmur. He sets out five plastic cups on the bench and checks that the coffee machine is on.


End file.
